Poussière d'étoiles
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Mr Gold s'ennuie dans sa boutique jusqu'à ce que Belle entre et lui fasse une surprise.
_**Hello les Oncers!**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un petit OS Rumbelle tout mignon qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Il a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de titi88.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Poussière d'étoiles**

C'était une journée comme tant d'autres à Storybrooke. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner très tôt chez lui, Mr Gold se rendit à sa boutique au volant de sa clinquante Cadillac noire aux sièges rouges. Il avait passé son temps à polir une vieille lampe en laiton, ranger divers objets qui étaient entassés depuis des semaines sur la table de son arrière boutique et réparer une vieille montre aux engrenages bloqués. Il aimait le travail bien fait et minutieux. Il était d'ailleurs doté d'une immense patience, et jamais il ne s'énervait s'il ne trouvait pas immédiatement la solution.

En fin d'après-midi, il vit Emma Swan courir dans la rue principale. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à débouler avec son père et son cher pirate dans sa boutique en traumatisant au passage sa petite clochette pour lui demander son aide. Ils avaient beau ouvertement dire qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, qu'il était un manipulateur et parfois même une ordure, ils se tournaient toujours vers lui quand ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main. _La magie avait toujours un prix_. Mais cette devise qu'il s'évertuait à rappeler était censée les faire réfléchir. Jusqu'où étaient-ils prêts à aller pour une information ? Un sort de localisation ? Un objet magique ? Mais au lieu d'y penser, les « héros » l'ignoraient complètement, pensant peut-être échapper à la règle. Un jour ou l'autre, les dettes qu'ils accumulaient allaient leur coûter chères, très chères. Il eut un sourire à la fois machiavélique et terriblement moqueur. Il savait se qu'il en coûtait. Il avait tant perdu. Une partie de lui se réjouissait de leur futur malheur. Ainsi, un certain équilibre serait rétabli.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. Le balancier de sa pendule brisait le silence par un monotone tic tac. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son calendrier. Il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose souhaitait le contraire, souhaitait que quelqu'un pousse la porte de sa boutique. Au fond, il avait envie de se rendre utile ou même indispensable. Il s'assit à son comptoir, observant les vas-et-viens dans la rue. Ruby passa rapidement en faisant de grandes enjambées. Elle s'était certainement disputée avec sa grand-mère. Probablement au sujet de la longueur de ses shorts. Ashley s'arrêta quelques secondes devant sa vitrine avec un landau. Elle se pencha et fit un sourire niais au bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Henry sortit de la bibliothèque avec un sac bien rempli et se dirigea vers le Granny's en toute hâte.

Soudain, il se surprit à dessiner avec son indexe dans la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la vitre de son comptoir. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, observant son œuvre. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il avait créé des ondulations verticales et quelques traits horizontaux. Il passa ses doigts sur son menton, puis se gratta la tempe. Après un petit moment de contemplation, il sourit et son visage s'illumina. Mais bien sûr ! Il continua son dessin en y ajoutant d'autres traits qui formèrent un visage gracieux et souriant. Il dessina un cou et la naissance d'une poitrine féminine.

La clochette tinta et il releva la tête. Il vit sa femme entrer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait revêtu son chemisier blanc préféré et une jupe patineuse rose qui dévoilait ses genoux. Il cacha son dessin dont il avait honte avec un magazine sur l'art de la poterie qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu. Il fit le tour du comptoir avec un large sourire.

\- Belle ! dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se blottit dans ses bras qui se refermèrent autour de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de son cœur. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux et huma son délicat parfum. Il profitait pleinement de ces moments car il savait qu'un jour elle partirait, effrayée par le monstre qu'il était.

\- Rumple, dit-elle en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ferme ta boutique.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire et en lui prenant la main.

Il prit sa veste restée dans l'arrière boutique et en sortit son trousseau de clés. Il enclencha la caméra de surveillance, tourna son petit panneau du côté « Fermé » et verrouilla son commerce à double tour.

\- Gold ! cria la voix de la Sauveuse depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Les ennuis allaient arriver. Il ne pourrait décidément jamais passer un moment tranquille avec son épouse. Il soupira lourdement en la voyant s'approcher au pas de course.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Swan ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très agacé. Non, attendez…je ne veux pas savoir. Débrouillez-vous avec vos pouvoirs et vos amis !

La blonde resta bouche-bée alors qu'il prit le bras de Belle et l'emmena à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il démarra le moteur de plus de quarante ans d'âge mais qui n'avait rien à envier aux modèles plus récents. Il demanda à sa belle où ils allaient et elle le guida. Après une bonne demi-heure de route, ils laissèrent la voiture au bord d'un chemin forestier. La nuit était tombée mais la lune éclairait suffisamment leurs pas pour ne pas qu'ils trébuchent sur une racine. Le sentier se terminait au bout de la falaise qui surplombait une bonne parie de la ville et de son port. La tour de l'horloge se détachait des autres toitures de par sa hauteur et les mâts du Jolly Roger dansaient à chaque vague.

Rumple lui demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'ils faisaient en pleine nuit dans la forêt mais Belle ne lui répondit que par des petits sourires complices. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle mijotait, tentant de se remémorer les jours précédents pour voir s'il y décelait d'éventuels indices. Mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne retint son attention. Belle récupéra un panier qu'elle avait déposé préalablement derrière un buisson et en sortit une couverture à carreaux écossais bleus. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Dîner sous les étoiles, dit son mari en l'aidant à installer la couverture sur la partie la plus plate.

\- Je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour notre premier pique-nique, ajouta-t-elle en sortant les couverts du panier en osier.

\- Tu as raison. Profitons-en avant la prochaine catastrophe, ironisa-t-il.

\- N'y pense pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille de vin et le tire-bouchon. Ici, nous sommes seuls au monde.

Il remplit les deux verres et ils trinquèrent à cette superbe soirée. La vue depuis ce promontoire naturel était superbe. Les lumières de la ville se détachaient de l'obscurité comme une nuée de lucioles. La lune se reflétait sur la mer en caressant les vagues et les navires accostés. Le ciel quand à lui était rempli de milliards d'étoiles.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Elles sont encore plus belles lorsqu'elles se reflètent dans tes yeux saphir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Une pluie d'étoiles filantes dessina des traînées lumineuses dans tout le ciel, les émerveillant comme des enfants. Il était temps de faire un vœu. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant que la poussière d'étoiles retomba lentement sur la terre.

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, murmura-t-elle. Bon anniversaire.


End file.
